Antes de lanzar hay que saber las reglas
by paola312
Summary: esta vez Elsa se pregunta así misma si su decisión de casarse no fue precipitada y debería reconsiderar lo que verdaderamente siente.


Antes de tirar hay que saber las reglas

Como era de esperarse Elsa apenas y había podido tener unos minutos de sueño como era de esperarse, toda la noche la paso en vela buscando alternativas, algo tenía que hacer no podía simplemente quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Elsa, ¿podrías salir un momento?, dijo Anna con una vez un tanto optimista y un tanto quebrada, pues sabía que ella no tenía absolutamente ningún poder sobre lo ocurrido.

Bajo en un segundo Anna no me esperes, la voz de Elsa se escuchaba casi ronca, pero quien podía culparla toda la noche llorando y sin poder dormir, aunque la razón de sus lágrimas e insomnio no eran de tristeza, era rabia, enojada que todo mundo quisiera controlarla como si fuera un perro de exhibición.

Elsa se cambió en lo que era un sencillo vestido azul cielo que caía hasta sus tobillos, casi como un camisón de manga larga, recogió su cabello en una trenza sencilla y se lavó la cara esperando que no se notara que había estado llorando.

Al bajar Elsa se llevó la sorpresa al notar la presencia del notaria con el cual había tenido de hablar.

¿Qué lo trae de nuevo al palacio? Pregunto Elsa tratando de sonar respetuosa.

Como está planeado solo venía a avisarle que el rey Ángelo se encontrara aquí mañana a esta misma hora para su primer encuentro, dijo casi sonriendo el notario que no notaba la cara de disgusto de Elsa.

Entonces así será, respondió Elsa tratando de evitar alargar la conversación para poder sacarlos de una vez de su palacio.

Elsa… Anna trato de discutir lo ocurrido anteriormente con su hermana pero por la expresión de Elsa cuando el notario salió del palacio junto a varios hombre rodeándolo se dio cuenta de que no era el momento indicado y decidió esperar a que las cosas se calmaran.

Anna dile a los empleados que tomare mi desayuno en la cama, esas palabras salieron de su boca de una manera fría y casi mandatorio, continuando solo subió las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación y tumbarse en su cama.

Así mientras Elsa esperaba que le llevaran el desayuno empezó a recordar a Jack, pues era el único pensamiento que no le causaban ganas de matar a alguien, y así se sumió en sus propios pensamientos.

Flashback:

Jack deja de picar mi estómago, decía Elsa como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

Pero es que no es posible que no tengas cosquillas, respondió Jack verdaderamente sorprendido.

¿Y qué tal tú? Pregunto Elsa con una sonrisa algo macabra

¿Yo que…? Pero antes de que pudiera poder responder algo más Elsa lo atacaba haciéndole cosquillas por todo el estómago, mientras Jack reía sin poder controlarse tratando de alejar a la reina de él.

Por favor basta, por favor, gritaba Jack entre risas.

Mmmmmm no, le respondió Elsa sin detenerse.

Entonces tú lo pediste, y sin que Elsa pudiera evitarlo Jack la abrazo de la cintura con sus dos brazos y se dejó caer con ella colina abajo mientras giraban el uno sobre el otro.

Y así al llegar abajo Elsa se encontró encima del pecho de Jack mientras ella no podía deja observarlo pues parecía que estaba dormido o inconsciente, sabes, sé que soy irresistible pero podrías bajarte de encima de mí, le dijo Jack con los ojos aun cerrados, lo que causo que la reina casi diera un brinco mientras se cubría la cara tratando de ocultar su cara roja.

Pfff como si yo muriera por estar encima de ti, respondió ella con sarcasmo aun dándole la espalda escondiendo su rostro.

Pues si no me deseas, ¿porque no dejabas de observarme?, dijo el con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Por qué? Pregunto ella con sarcasmo, porque creí que te habías lastimado.

Oh vamos, ¿en serio quieres que te crea?, rodamos en nieve, le dijo el manteniendo la sonrisa. Sabes que me deseas, le dijo en un tono seductor pero infantil.

En tus sueño si acaso, aquí el único interesado eres tú, vamos tú sabes que me deseas a mí, le respondió Elsa tratando de seguirle el juego.

¿Así?, pregunto Jack, ¿entonces porque cada que volamos me agarras con tanta fuerza del cuello?

Porque podría caer si no me agarró bien, le contesto Elsa tratando de sonar enojada.

Eso o no puedes dejar de tocarme, le dijo Jack a Elsa.

Es que no sabes cómo muero solo por estar el día entero pegada a ti, contesto ella de forma sarcástica.

Vamos solo admite que me deseas, y tal vez hasta permita que me beses la mejilla, ¿Qué opinas? Pregunto Jack

No, qué tal si tú admites que me amas y tal vez te deje besar mi mano, le respondió Elsa con una sonrisa casi malévola

Oye ¿solo la mano?, le respondió Jack casi ofendido

Aja, lo admitiste, le dijo Elsa con una sonrisa aún más grande

Hey no eso fue trampa, yo nunca admití nada, contesto Jack apenado que ahora se ponía rojo.

¿Ah no? Le pregunto Elsa a Jack acercándose lentamente a él, quedando a unos centímetros de el sin deja de mirarlo a los ojos.

Nop, le contesto Jack que aún no se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estaba la reina de él.

¿Seguro?, dijo ella acercándose aún más.

Seguro, le respondió Jack entrecortado notando la proximidad con la que Elsa se le acercaba.

Y entonces Jack desistió mas ya no podía, brinco de su lado aterrizando a unos metros de ella, ok si me atraes un poco, dijo el escondiendo su cara colorada.

¿Entonces porque brincaste en vez de besarme? Le pregunto ella de una manera dulce y sincera.

A pesar de que tenía unas enormes ganas de hacerlo, entonces se voltea a observarla, eres una dama, y si algo me enseño mi madre antes de que me convirtiera en guardián es que a las damas se les tiene que acortejar, se les tiene que cuidar, se les tiene que enamorar, y por sobre todo a las damas se les respeta y cuida, le dijo el con una mirada y voz decisiva.

Jack…, pero antes de que ella pudiera responder algo.

Pero aun así con su consentimiento aún me debe el derecho a besar su mano, le dijo el arrodillándose ante ella.

Pues un trato es un trato, dijo ella extendiendo su mano ante él, para que el luego la tomara y la besara dulcemente.

Esa fue la vez en la que Elsa se había dado cuenta que Jack era un caballero y no un cualquier Casanova que aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad, el la respetaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Su majestad, su majestad, y antes de que Elsa volviera a la realidad se dio cuenta que la sirvienta le había traído el desayuno.

Oh si, perdón en un segundo, y Elsa se paró de su cama y camino hasta la puerta de su habitación para dejar pasar a la sirvienta.

Aquí está su majestad, y antes de retirarse la sirvienta dejo una bandeja de plata en la cama de Elsa, la cual contenía pan tostado, te de jazmín, fruta picada en diversas figuras bañadas en azúcar y un plato de avena.

Y mientras Elsa se encontraba desayunando en su cama, volvía a tener recuerdos de sus aventuras con Jack y como llego a enamorarse de él.

Flashback:

Esta vez Jack había llevado a Elsa a observar a los búhos, los cuales para Jack eran de las criaturas más bellas y extraordinarias que existían. Pero Elsa se veía distraída y se le notaba que andaba de mal humor.

¿Hey que pasa? Le pregunto Jack poniendo su mano en el hombro se Elsa, y no te atrevas a decir que nada, le siguió el.

Ahhh soltó un pequeño grito de rabia, mientras le daba la espalda a Jack, hoy tuve una discusión con uno de los clientes más importantes para Arendelle y ahora amenaza con dejar de trabajar con nosotros si no le ofrezco más dinero.

Oye tranquila, todo va a salir, vamos voltéame a ver, le ordeno Jack con un tono suave y alegre de voz.

Ella voltea hacia el mientras el posicionaba sus manos en sus hombros mientras ella aún mantenía la cabeza mirando hacia el piso.

Oye, oye, le dijo el mientras con una de sus manos le levantaba el mentón a Elsa para que sus ojos se encontraran con los suyos.

Todo saldrá bien Elsa, le dijo el ahora que tenía su atención.

Si, sé que todo se arreglara, pero luego, todo volverá salir mal, algún problema más surgirá siempre lo hacen, empezó a quejarse ella.

A veces simplemente quisiera volver a huir pero esta vez no regresar jamás, irme a otro reino iniciar un nueva vida como una campesina, como otra persona.

Elsa por favor no digas eso, piensa lo que estás diciendo, le dijo el de manera seria.

Jack no sabes la presión que tengo, todo mundo espera que haga todo perfecto, por si algo sale mal culparme a mí, le dijo ella casi gritando.

Elsa claro que te entiendo como guardián siempre tengo responsabilidades y claro que he querido dejarlo, el que no te vea nadie por tanto tiempo es solitario, y si los niños empezaron a verme pero empezaron a envejecer o empezaron a olvidarse mientras yo me encontraba trayendo el invierno a otro lado, le comento Jack tratando de no perder los estribos.

Eso es, dijo Elsa con una sonrisa, escapemos, dejemos nuestras vidas atrás, vámonos a cualquier lado, a otro reino, empecemos como gente normal, sin vestido de gala o juntas si importancia, ¿Qué dices Jack?, le pregunto entusiasmada.

Elsa, no podemos hacer eso, le dijo el con una voz suave y relajada.

¿Por qué no Jack?, le preguntó con los ojos llorosos.

Elsa, ¿Cómo se sentiría tu hermana?, la volverías a abandonar, y no solo eso le pondrías el peso de ser reina a tu hermana, a ti te enseñaron a ser reina, a tu hermana nadie le enseñó y aprenderlo por su cuenta la podría en constante riesgo por cada error que cometa; no puedes ponerle ese peso a tu hermana, le respondió Jack de manera seria pero dulce.

Además Elsa, todo pasa por una razón y por eso eres reina y no puedes abandonar lo que eres, Elsa tu eres fuerte solo tienes que buscar una forma de despejar tu mente cuando te sientas frustrada, es más yo te enseñare, le dijo Jack optimista.

Y mientras Jack le enseñaba a meditar ella solo pensaba que Jack sabía lo que era mejor para ella, y nunca la dejaría rendirse, ahí se dio cuenta que Jack siempre seria sincero con ella y le mostraría el camino cuando ella se desorientara.

Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, entonces después de darse cuenta que Anna golpeaba su puerta Elsa bajo la bandeja de plata de su cama colocándola en el suelo y aproximándose a la puerta.

Elsa, sé que tal vez no quieras hablar pero si ocupas liberarte por lo sucedido tu sabes que siempre estaré para ti, le dijo Anna mostrándole un enorme y cálida sonrisa mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

Eso llevo a Elsa a recordar cuando Anna y Hans le habían pedido su bendición para casarse después de conocerse apenas unas horas antes, lo que la hizo recapacitar que ella apenas y conocía a Jack desde hace apenas una semana, ella al igual que su hermana nunca había experimentado lo que era el amor, aunque podría ser que por primera vez lo estuviera ella sintiendo, pero luego recordó que Jack era muy maduro y la respetaba, no solo eso, el siempre buscaría lo mejor para ella aunque fuera contra sus propios deseos y por sobre todo ellos dos se conocían perfectamente.

Flashback:

Ok haber, ¿entonces cómo funciona este juego? Le pregunta con curiosidad Elsa a Jack.

Pues lo único que tienes que hacer es responder 10 preguntas que te haga, tienes que ser honesta y no puedes saltarte la pregunta o cambiarla y una vez terminada tú me preguntas a mí, ¿ok, lista?, le pregunto Jack emocionado.

Bien primera pregunta, ¿Quién es la persona que más quieres en el mundo? Anna respondió Elsa velozmente.

Ok, segunda pregunta ¿Qué cualidad odias de la gente? Que sean manipuladores y se aprovechen de la inocencia.

Bien tercera pregunta ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? Morado

Pensé que el azul, pero continuemos, ¿estación favorita? Otoño

Y así después de más preguntas y respuestas era el turno de Elsa de ser quien preguntaba, y así después de ver que la persona a la que Jack más extrañaba era a su madre, su sabor favorito era el chocolate y el caramelo, que no le gustaba la oscuridad, pero le gustan los anocheceres continuaron hasta alargar su juego hasta lo que parecían ser 100 preguntas.

Con eso Elsa se dio cuenta que si conocía perfectamente a Jack, su pasado, sus gustos, lo que sus expresiones significaban Elsa estaba completamente segura que no se arrepentía de su decisión para nada.

Pero otra vez recordaba a lo que tendría que enfrentarse el día siguiente, pues no solo eso, esa noche no vería a Jack pues él le había avisado que tenía que hacer un largo viaje y que si quería ir la siguiente noche tendría que esperar, así que no solo se enfrentaría a conocer a su posible marido si no también tendría que hablar sobre lo sucedido con su prometido, solo que esta vez ella sabría lo que sería mejor para todos, por lo que esa tarde después de hablar con Anna y tomar un largo paseo por los jardines del palacio subió a su alcoba a tomar una merecida siesta.

Pues por fin sabría cómo arreglar el embrollo en el que estaba implicada.


End file.
